


The Right Place At The Right Time

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: good things, small packages [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s subordinates have their own reasons for joining the ARC; Becker’s are a little more supernatural than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Place At The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Fandom_stocking gift for fififolle. :)

Ryan had been working for the anomaly project for several years now; things that raised eyebrows even in a society where each person had their particular little gift didn't even cause him to blink. Most people would be very seriously startled by a harassed commuter teleporting onto a packed Tube as the doors slid closed, but Ryan, who was accustomed to Connor sweet-talking computers and Abby arguing with reptiles, didn't so much as twitch.

And yet, Ryan thought, there was still something deeply suspicious about Becker silently letting himself into Ryan's office and creeping over the miserable official carpet.

Ryan opened his mouth, and Becker put a warning finger to his lips. Ryan closed his mouth again, and Becker switched off the light.

Ryan sat back in his chair and folded his arms, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden gloom. This had better be good, he thought.

Becker grinned, leaned up on his toes and carefully slid a square of ceiling aside, so that the vent above was open.

Ryan waited, listening. Distantly, he heard the sound of movement, and his eyes narrowed. The sounds grew closer, and then there was a yelp and a scuffle, Becker leaping upwards, and a loud thump as two men hit the floor heavily and continued to scrap.

"Gotcha, you bastard," Becker said from the gloom, in a voice redolent with satisfaction, and Ryan hid a smile. He got up, trod carefully around the fallen Quinn on the floor and Becker sat on his back, and turned the light on.

"Ugh," Danny said into the carpet. "All right, soldier boy, you got me."

"Don't call me that," Becker said almost half-heartedly, and climbed off Danny, lifting him by the scruff of his neck and thrusting him towards the door. "You owe me a drink."

"Fair and square," Danny agreed ruefully, and departed rubbing his bruises and cursing to himself.

Becker turned back to Ryan, shaking his head a little. "Sorry about that, sir."

"No problem," Ryan said, taking his seat again. "Quinn still pulling your pigtails?"

Becker grimaced expressively.

How did you know he'd be there?"

"Being in the right place at the right time is my gift."

Ryan thought his expression spoke for itself.

"Sometimes the definition of right place and right time is a bit flexible," Becker said. "And it doesn't work if I don't listen."

"Seems sensible," Ryan said, leaning back in his chair. "So when you took the assignment to the ARC just after the place had been ripped to shreds, were you listening?"

"Yes, sir," Becker said. His face softened a little. "I said the definition was flexible."


End file.
